User talk:Caydeb
When Leaving a comment please use the header box or double equals sign to title new conversations, and sign your posts so I know who I am talking to. thanks CaydebTalkRants 16:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Mimicry/Physiology Slider has been one of Gabriels projects, I've been taking care of the monthly Vote. But since he hasn't argued, I'd say it works. We're been using Physiology for quite some time now. Energies, animals, mythical beasts/beings/etc. are Physiologies. I think that only Mimicries we have are those of elements, which is admittedly something we might need to get around chancing to get them into line with the other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, January 1, 2015 (UTC) True Self Recognition: More then one user listed. I noticed you added power with one user to the true self recognition page. When its obvious there is more then one valid user listed on the page. any power with more then one user is considered a rare power. the users are all from different series, so there is more then one user listed.SageM (talk) 19:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM Aspects into Embodiments? What do you think, should we simply fold all Aspects into the respective Embodiments? As far I can see, there's no real difference between those two. Not to mention that none of the given Users is on the level of being "epitome of (...) in this universe and beyond" and "alone is responsible for bringing the force of absolute (...) to existence and effective metaphorically", and most of them are already on the respective Embodiments anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Gab took action and deleted them all. No real lose, but I was planning mowing the pics/users to respective Embodiment... Oh well, might get around doing that at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Character I hope you enjoy and have fun with my new character . TRB (talk) 02:56, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Esoteric Powers Hi, I see you deleted the Esoteric powers. Though I am wondering if you read the capabilities of them first? Esoteric powers are different from normal elemental power manipulations, they are elements with special properties that normal elements do not have. Here are some examples- 1.Flames that can increase the users speed. 2.Waters that can increase the users strength 3. Rain that can heal or raise the dead, or turn everyone it touches to stone. 4.Electricity that can turn you into a berserker 5.winds that can turn anything they touch into glass Those are just some examples of Esoteric powers. Does that help explain the difference?SageM (talk) 20:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Deleting powers When you delete powers, please do bother to delete the links to that power from this site. We've been doing just that since the esoteric elements were deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Ummm what happened to all the esoteric pages.Zxankou14 (talk) 06:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Caydeb, I was hoping we could talk about something, maybe if you ever get on the chat we could talk about it, see ya, bye. TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:35, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Its okay. Its okay, but what I was gonna say doesn't really matter anymore, so you can forget it if you want. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 13:35, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hello Cayde! I need to talk to you in the chat when your online next. Bye for now Death horseman94 (talk) 20:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I was unfairly demoted of my status as Chat Moderator by the user:TheTwinkleBeast. MisterCornGuy (talk) 21:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Action Throttled Hi. Why is wikia throttling renaming of my blog posts? The Omnipotent One (talk) 13:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC)